Cuz We Rock
by Moosecoo9
Summary: The sequel to It's Not a Phase! Lilly and Danni attend a sleepaway camp as counselors. What happens when a good turned evil popstar attend? And a evil turned good popstar attends as well? What about Lilly's relationship with Joe? LillyXJoe
1. They Only Need Six Minutes

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to INAP! Cuz We Rock.**

CandyCoated: are you overloaded? candy coated? your lifes imploded now.

Outofthefire: Huh?

CandyCoated: idkmbffjill?

Outofthefire: Are you having a moment Lilly?

CandyCoated: nah, it just came to me.

Outofthefire: ...Oh.

CandyCoated: Yeah okay so ANYWAYS! Guess WHAT. I just stuck a WHOLE cupcake in my mouth. I feel pretty darn good about myself.

Outofthefire: Nice.

CandyCoated: Yupp. Hold on. The moms is callin me.

Outofthefire: mhm.

NotSoTypical: hey.

Outofthefire: can I help you?

NotSoTypical: whats up?

Outofthefire: ...

NotSoTypical: are you mad at me or something?

Outofthefire: are you serious?!

NotSoTypical: as serious as a heart attack.

Outofthefire: Have you been injecting any illegal substances into your body recently, Miley.

NotSoTypical: No...

Outofthefire: then why the HELL are you IMing me 3 weeks after not talking to me or Lilly?

NotSoTypical: because I've been wondering why you guys haven't been IMing me.

Outofthefire: God, you're an idiot.

CandyCoated: Yo. I'm back. With news.

Outofthefire: h/o. miley just IMed me.

CandyCoated: are you serious?

Outofthefire: while you were away. h/o im emailing you the convo.

CandyCoated: ugh. she's an idiot. but at least she won't be an idiot around us for the whole summer.

Outofthefire: why?

CandyCoated: because my mom just informed me that ya know that camp you're going to? Camp Retrauq? My mom signed me up for it. Imma be a counselor with you.

Outofthefire: Cool! I go there every year. I hate the name though. It sounds french.

CandyCoated: I know...weird.

Outofthefire: Hey I gotta go pack. I'll IM you tomorrow morning.

CandyCoated: 7:05?

Outofthefire: Of course!

Outofthefire has signed off.

CandyCoated: Joe!

DJDangaaa: Lilly! Guess what I'm doing tomorrow?

CandyCoated: What?

DJDangaaa: Coming back to Malibu! Our tour's over and we're going on a summer break. **(pretend there's no Burning Up Tour)**

CandyCoated: Cool...

DJDangaaa: what's wrong?

CandyCoated: well...me and danni are being counselors at a sleepaway camp this summer...we're leaving tomorrow.

DJDangaaa: ...really?

CandyCoated: yeah...

DJDangaaa: What camp?

CandyCoated: Camp Retrauq. It's in the middle of nowhere Los Angeles. We have to DRIVE there.

DJDangaaa: Oh...

CandyCoated: and we can't bring laptops.

DJDangaaa: hey um...h/o. Talk to someone...here.

CandyCoated: ...hello?

DJDangaaa: Hey Lilly, it's Kevin. Joe's doing..something. I don't know.

CandyCoated: Where are you guys?

DJDangaaa: Um...we're leaving South Carolina I think.

CandyCoated: Cool. So you guys won't be here until after I leave, huh?

DJDangaaa: No. Sorry :(

CandyCoated: ...It's cool. But the power of cell phones! If I have service there...

DJDangaaa: Aaaaw. Here's Joe. Bye!

CandyCoated: Bye Kevin.

DJDangaaa: Hey Lils.

CandyCoated: Hey Joe.

DJDangaaa: Don't worry be happy.

CandyCoated: You're quoting Bob Marley now?

DJDangaaa: Would you rather me quote...Marilyn Monroe?

CandyCoated: Bob Marley's good.

**A/N: Well there ya go. Chapter 1 in Cuz We Rock! Sorry it's so short. I'll update tomorrow, I pinky swear.**


	2. Lilly's a Poor Unfortunate Soul

**A/N: okay! I thought of an idea! Since this has really been annoying me, I've thought of an idea. It's really annoying when people favorite/alert your story but don't review. I mean read it, sure, but when people favorite or put your story on alert and then not even review it, that's really annoying. So I thought of an idea. For the first chapter of every story I write, if someone favorites or alerts my story and reviews the first chapter, I'll write them a oneshot on anything they want, with a few exceptions of course. 1) It has to be something I know about. It's not so I can get out easy, it's just, how would you feel if someone wrote a story on...Twilight and said: 'Isabella looked at Eddie.' You'd be pretty annoyed right? 2) I refuse to do Moe or Liley or Jonasincest. I can't stand Moe, it's awkward for me to write Liley (not that I have anything against gay people, I just can't write it) and to me, Jonascest is just...wrong. I don't think the JB roll like that.**

**Okay! So yeah, that's my idea. I'll PM you if you're one of those people. And I'm living off of absolutely no information of sleepaway camps. I'm just living off of ForeverV's experience at a 4 day field trip.**

**Disclaimer: No...I don't...depressing...**

Lilly got up and looked around. Her what where once pink walls were now completely covered in Jonas posters, irrelevant to the fact she was friends with them by now.

She went to the bathroom, turned her zune speakers on, and took a shower. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Almost awake at the early hour of six am. She turned the zune off and walked back into her room. 6:34am. Sighing, she went into her closet and grabbed the only clothes she hadn't packed yet. A long sleeved black and grey top with a teal beret hat and a pair of jeans (A/N: think sorta what Selena Gomez wore to Miley's pool party). She went downstairs and grabbed four french toast sticks and popped them in the toaster oven. Lilly looked around. She was packed, she was showered, her food was cooking...hair! She looked at the timer, 10 minutes, and sprinted back upstairs to her room. She quickly blowdryed her hair and straightened it. She wouldn't be allowed to bring anything electronical, except cell phones incase of emergencies. When Lilly heard this, she felt as if she was going to die. She went back downstairs and heard a ting go off right as she landed on the floor. She grabbed a plate, got the food, and went over to the downstairs computer, powering it up and chewing on her food. She looked at the clock, 6:50. Figuring nobody was on, she decided to power up aim, just incase, and go onto myspace to reply to emails, look at bullitens, and all that jazz.

MickyYaKnow: hey lils

CandyCoated: mickers!

MickyYaKnow: whats crackin?

CandyCoated: nothin. eatin breakfast. whatcha doin up so early?

MickyYaKnow: waitin. me and the moms are goin to film my new movie today, rememberer?

CandyCoated: oh yeah...where ya filmin it?

MickyYaKnow: some camp in the middle of nowhere with some...french name or something.

CandyCoated: the name is quarter backwards...?

MickyYaKnow: um...idk...yeah!

CandyCoated: ZOMG!

MickyYaKnow: what?!

CandyCoated: ...nothing(:

MickyYaKnow: arf. i'll ttyl okay? i gotta go.

CandyCoated: Kay, byesers! xD

MickyYaKnow: byesers!

MickyYaKnow has signed off.

Outofthefire: yo!

CandyCoated: yoyoyo!

Outofthefire: camp counselor day.

CandyCoated: I love the first day of camp counselor day.

Outofthefire: i love how there's more then one day in camp counselor day.

CandyCoated: OMG!

Outofthefire: huh?

CandyCoated: they're filming a movie at Camp Retrauq this summer.

Outofthefire: forealz?

CandyCoated: yupp. and mikayla's in it!

Outofthefire: FOREALZ?!

CandyCoated: yupp!

Outofthefire: awesome xD. hey, the moms is all: WERE GOING! YOU'LL SEE HER IN 5 MINUTES! GET OFF! blah blah blah.

CandyCoated: kay! i'll say bye to my mom and metchas outside.

Outofthefire: ciao

CandyCoated: tata(:

Lilly powered the computer down and ran upstairs.

"Mom...mooooom...MOM!"

"...Morning."

"Mom, I'm leaving. Danni's on her way over.

"Mkay. Bye bye. Call...write...night."

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back downstairs. She slipped her converse on, grabbed her duffell bags and went outside to see Danni and her mom pull up.

"Hola Danni, Mrs. Aubrey." Aubrey muttered a simple hello, taking a sip of her Dunkin Donuts coffee while Lilly got into the back seat. Danni laughed and waved to her.

Finally, arriving at Camp Retrauq at eight am, Lilly and Danni shuffled out of the car, waving at Aubrey and walking over to main cabin, where all the main information is.

"Ricki!" Lilly screamed, pushing her way through all the people over to the best counselor ever. Lilly had Ricki when Lilly attended as a camper.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP! STAND IN AN EFFIN LINE AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!" Everyone immediately shut up and stared at her before quickly shuffling into a line, except, of course, Lilly.

"Rick!" Ricki turned to Lilly.

"Lilly! Hey! Whats up?"

"Eh, nothin. But you will NEVER guess who I'm sort of going out with!"

"You can tell me later. We're sharing a bunk, of course. With Miley. And two n-."

"WHAT?! Why? Please, no!"

"...So I can tell you Miley's friendship is stronger then ever."

"That girl makes me want to punch babies! Not really, but you know what I mean."

"What happened."

"I'll tell you later. Do you know where Danniella Zaner and Mikayla Gomez are?"

"Gomez...lunch table #7, cabin #3. With us. But she's filming a movie here so she probably won't be with us..."

"Micky's in our cabin? DANNI! MICKY'S IN OUR CABIN!" A head jumped up from the line of people.

"She's in - MOVE! She's in our cabin? Where is she?" Ricki shrugged.

"Mickayla Gomez...when I see her I'll let her know."

"Don't tell her we're here! It's a surprise!"

"Got it, see yas later!"

Lilly and Danni trudged along the ground, walking up to cabin 3.

"Ah, cabin 3! Good times...good times..."

"You told me you were always in cabin 7?"

"...Yeah..."

"Then what did you do in cabin 3?"

"...Nothing humiliating to boys..of course not..."

"Wow..."

"Eh, whatevers. I brought 500 magazines! We can decorate this baby up!"

"Whoo!" They ran into the bunk, Lilly throwing her stuff on the bottom bunk, Danni on the one next to it.

"Hey! I get bottom bunk!" They looked up to find none other then...Miley Stewart. Following quietly behind her, motioning for herself to get the one single bed was none other then Mikayla. Lilly looked at Danni then back at Miley.

"Of course Miley! But...first..can I show you something? It's...in my bag..over here.."

"Hah! I have the bunk!"

"What?"

"You, Miley Stewart, are stuck with a top bunk."

"That's so not fair! You don't even go to this camp!"

"So? I need my sleep as much as you do."

"I think we can all tell who needs more beauty sleep," Miley scoffed.

"You," all three girls replied simultaneously. Miley huffed, threw her bags on her bed, and started walking out. Not before Danni could stop her though.

"Wait, Miley! Now is the time you, Amber, and Ashley go 'ooooh tssss'," Danni said, doing the hand motion with Mikayla and Lilly. Miley grumbled and stomped out of the cabin.

"Nick! Joe! Kevin! Hey!"

Lilly, Danni, and Mikayla all looked at each other before running out of the cabin to find out if who Miley was talking to was who they thought it was.


	3. I'm Right You're Wrong Move On

**I'm back(:  
I sent out the PM's for the awesome people. Except PeaceLoveJonas7894. It says you can't do PM's :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers. I own Ricki and Danni though!**

Lilly, Danni, and Mikayla all ran outside to find three very familiar boys being huggled and tackled by one very annoying girl. The look on those boys faces made Lilly to erupt into a fit of giggles, almost peeing in her pants. Miley stopped and looked over to Lilly, a very annoyed look on her face.

"Is she having a seizure or something? Do we need to call a chiropractor or something?" Lilly stopped and looked up at Miley as if she were crazy.

"Why would you need to call a chiropractor? My back's in perfectly find condition, thank you very much." Miley shrugged and Lilly got back up. Lilly, Danni, and Mikayla all then hugged the Jonas boys.

"No offense or anything but...what are you doing here?" Danni asked.

"Well...we're getting a summer vacation and Lilly mentioned this camp so we thought, why not?" Kevin answered.

"So I sort of came up with a good idea?! Awesome!" Lilly cheered.

"Well aren't you a box of assorted candies?" Miley sarcastically asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mikayla asked. Did candy have anything to do with the Jonas Brothers being at the camp?

"Ugh!" Miley stomped off, mumbling something about 'wannabee's, an excuse for a girl, and nerds.'

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" Mikayla asked the group. The group laughed in respond.

"Okay, so back to my brilliant idea," Lilly said. "You guys came because of us?" She asked, pointing at the three girls.

"Well, duh! It would be boring without you guys in Malibu. Of course we could hang with Oliver, but still," Kevin answered.

"Awww!" The girls said, simultaneously.

"Awww!" Joe mocked. Lilly playfully kicked him in the shin and Joe fell to the ground.

"MY LEG! MY LEG! IT NEEDS TO GET AMPUTATED! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIE!" By now a group of girls had gathered around the group, several young ones threatening to cry.

"JOE JONAS IS GONNA DIE?! YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M GONNA MARRY YOU!" One random girl shouted. Joe looked around and immediately stood up.

"I'm fine...sorry! I'm not dying..." This seemed to be enough for the preteens who shrugged and walked away whispering and giggling about how the Jonas Brothers were going to the same camp as them.

"So now that we've concluded Joe isn't going to die because he's a wimp, let's figure out who's partners and whatnot!" Lilly said.

"...Huh?" Nick asked.

"Okay this camp has this thing where you can partner up with people and that's who you go with in canoe trips and whatnot mostly. To...Ricki!" They all walked back over to the main cabin and found Ricki.

"Ricki! Groups!"

"Oh, okay, let me look...Well, according to this, all eight of us are together and the two groups are...Lilly, Joe, Mikayla, and Miley. Miley, Mikayla, you two are partners. Same for Lilly and Joe." While Lilly and Joe were high five-ing each other, Mikayla's head had connected to the cabin wall severl times resulting in what Lilly only assumed to be painful. Lilly and Danni rushed over to their friends side and pulled her away from the wall.

"So that means me, Kevin, Danni, and Nick are a group. Nick and Danni, you guys are partners. Kevin, I'm partners with you." The four people looked at each other, nodding their approval.

"Okay so did you guys unpack?"

"Of course, Ricki! What do you think we are? Procrastinators? Psh, you should know me by now," Lilly said.

"Let's go unpack."

"Right behind ya."

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, you guys unpack and do whatever you need to do. Did you get your info?"

"Yupp. Cabin 12, lunch 7."

"Whoo same table as us!" Lilly said, laughing."

The girls all arrived in their cabin. Lilly went over to her pink bag and started grabbing magazines. Taking out at least 10 at a time.

"Wow Lils, you weren't lying when you said you had 500 magazines."

"You peoples are my best friends and you still underestimate my addiction to celebrity gossip and magazines."

"I invite you to stuff all the time. Willow's totally cool bout it, but Lola gets all: ohmygosh! Hasn't Lola been doing this longer?"

"Lola will never get over her celebrity obsession. It's her thing." The girls all looked over at Miley who had been on her phone the entire time.

"..."

"And since when have Lola and Willow joined the Mikayla following?"

"Since you got Ashleign Adjacent and Dona Division or whatever their names on."

"So I made some new friends. That didn't mean you had to go and dump me."

"You made friends with Amber and Ashley. They're the biggest jerks since...since...ever!"

"People can change, Lilly."

"In one day? Just the day before you were going on about how much you hated Amber and Ashley. Suddenly your friends with them?!"

"You're such a hypocrite! What about Mikayla over here? You hated her as much as I did!"

"You hated me?"

"You and Hannah hated each other. I'm Hannah Montana."

"You're Han-what?!"

"I am not a hypocrite! I just realized that Mikayla's nice. You always went on about how much of a jerk Mikayla was I had Mikayla being a jerk fixated on my mind. Then Joe, Nick, and Kevin introduced me to her as decent people and she became one of my best friends."

"Well...that's what happened with me and Amber and Ashley."

"Who introduced you to them? Nobody likes them!"

By now Lilly and Miley were glaring at each other, faces inches apart.

"Okay, let's break it up you guys. Where's my bunk?"

Lilly pointed to the bunk above from Danni and Ricki looked at Lilly.

"Thanks, Lils. Top bunk."

"Mhm." Lilly went back and sat on her bunk, Danni and Mikayla following with scissors and tape.

"I'm going," Miley commented.

"Where?" Ricki asked. She had no choice. She needed to know where her cabin was as much as possible. Say one of them jumped off a cliff. She needed to know which cliff the jumping was happening at incase of an accident.

"I don't know."

"Then I don't know if I can let you leave."

"The lake okay? I'm going to the lake."

"Okay." Miley slammed the screen and Lilly jumped on Miley's bed.

"Hand me the pictures so I can tape as much as possible before her Royal Highnyness comes back and demands I get off thy's bed or whatever the royal word for bed is."

"When are you guys gonna unpack?"

"Unpacking is overrated," Lilly answered Ricki.

"So you're gonna do this for the rest of the day?"

"What time is it?"

"12."

"Of course not. The Annual Campfire is later and I'm probably gonna meet up with Joe later."

"When will you guys just admit you're going out?" Mikayla asked.

"We're not going out!"

"So, what, going on like 5 dates a week doesn't count as going out?"

"...I don't know! What am I supposed to do? Just ask him if we're going out?"

"Yeeeees."

"I can't do that! You do that." In response, Mikayla grumbled and set down the scissors she had been holding. She walked out of the cabin door, responding to Ricki with a: 'finding Joe, what do you think?' and looked around the camp. She finally spotted him, surprise, suprise, in the game room playing, surprise, surprise, Guitar Hero.

"Joe!"

"Hey Micky..."

"Come here." Joe followed her to the outside of the the room and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you consider yourself...'going steady' with Lilly?"

"Er...um..."

"Because she doesn't know and is to much of a chicken to ask you. She wants to, I can tell."

"Well...then...yeah...I guess? Am I supposed to ask her?"

"Here um...activities start tomorrow. We have arts and crafts. While you guys are making lanyards or whatever, ask her."

"Isn't that a little...not romantic?"

"Make your lanyard in the shape of a heart, I don't know."

"...You're not helpful."

"Am I not the one that told you that Lilly wanted to go steady with you?"

"..Fiiine." And as Joe walked back into the room confused and nervous as heck, Mikayla walked back to the cabin with a triumphant grin on her face.


	4. Mikayla Can't Wait a Little Bit Longer

**a/n: after this I'll start my homework and then the oneshots. I've been sorta busy lately so I haven't really had a chance! Sorry! Yesterday I had a huge crapload of this chapter up and then today I was gonna finish it and then it wasn't there. Gah.**

"Arts and crafts, the best activity here."

"No Danni, that's canoeing."

"I'm going with Mikayla!"

"Are you guys serious? Arts and crafts are awesome."

"Because you like indoors and have artistic ability."

"Aww you can...no you...thanks for the compliment, Lils." The group walked into the cabin with Miley pouting behind them. They found the Jonases and took a seat by them.

"Wait, where's there a USB cord...I needa charge my zune."

"Danni...this is a camp...I don't think there's any USB cords here..."

"There's only like...1 computer here. It's in the main cabin. Ask if you can use it," Lilly answered Danni. Danni excused herself and got permission from Ricki to go visit the cabin.

"What's the point of these partner things if we never get to hang out?" Joe asked Lilly.

"What are we doing right now?"

"...Right."

"No but they're like...when we take the little kiddies out or something."

"Ooooooh. Riiiight."

Mikayla looked at Joe's...designish-type-thing and looked at Danni who suddenly appeared. "What's he making?"

"Looks like a turtle, Micky."

"But he's supposed to be making a heart!"

"Doesn't she love turtles? He could be doing that to show h-"

"THE BOY'S A GENIUS!" Mikayla glared at her and Miley's kids. "Go back to your work."

"Wow..."

"Shh! They're talking." Ricki hushed the group up and they all listened to Joe's conversation intently.

"You like turtles right?"

"Yes! They're the most awesome green animals ever."

"Hah, then this is for you."

"Aww! Thanks, Joey!"

"So I have a question..." Joe didn't know what was coming over him. He was normally so calm around girls. But Lilly...Lilly was different.

"Yeah?"

"Do you consider us going out?" Mikayla slammed her hand to her face. "THE BOY'S AN IDIOT! JOE! DID I NOT JUST TELL YO-"

Danni pulled Mikayla down and looked at her. "Shut up Micky." She turned back to the couple.

"Well, I don't know...do you?"

"Well, I don't -"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! JUST SAY YES!" Now Mikayla had gotten the attention of not just her and Miley's campers but all of the children aged 8-12 that could fit in the room's attention. Joe stood up and grabbed Lilly's hand and walked out of the room. Lilly leaned on the wall and looked at Joe expectantly.

"Okay, so um..."

"So, Lils..."

_'WHY YA GOTTA THROW ME AROUND LIKE A RAGDOLL?' _Lilly jumped and grabbed her phone.

"MIKAYLA! GO BACK TO YOUR LIFE! ENTERTAIN THE LITTLE CAMPERS OR SOMETHING!" Lilly slammed the phone back in her pocket and looked up at Joe, blushing slightly.

"Sorry. Continue."

"I guess we're going out?"

"WELL WE ALL KNEW YOU WERE GOING OUT WHEN YOU STARTED GOING ON LIKE...A KAJILLION DATES A WEEK!" Lilly marched over to the door and slammed her fist on it.

"MIKAYLA! LIFE! GO!" She turned back to Joe.

"I love her but...okay, anyways. Joe...in my Jonas-obsessing days, I thought you were the flirty one."

"Heh..."

"Yes Joe, we're going out."

"Whoo!"

"Wow..."

"FINALLY! GOD!"

"MIKAYLA!" The new couple screamed at the dark haired girl in the window.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! It was originally much shorter then that but I added a lotta more stuff in, like Mikayla's 500 interruptions and such. Oh, and I downloaded Ashlee Simpson's new album and LOVE it. It's reeeally good. Even if you don't like her. Check it out. I love Little Miss Obsessive.  
Oh, and I have this roleplay site. It's like a HS boarding school for the artsishkindathing. If ya want the link or anything, just lemme know xD**


	5. That's Just the Way They Roll

**A/N: so i'm writing this while waiting for my friend to answer me on aim with math help and then with my other friend to post on this rp site so I'm writing. I swear, how i got into math honors I do not know...but whatevers.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these things. Don't own nothin.**

"Lilly..."

"Mfhsjhfs."

"Liiiiilly..."

"5moreminutesmommy."

"LILLY!" Ricki continued pushing the girl on the mattress. Sighing, Miley got out of the bathroom and walked over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, I heard Tony Hawk was somewhere in camp."

"WHAT?! WHERE?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"She's up." Miley grabbed her phone and left the room. Lilly got up and looked at them all. "She knows how to wake me up!"

Lilly trudged into the outdoor cafeteria. How they figured this was sanitary, Lilly hadn't yet figure out yet. But she did now she had become used to it and still loved Camp Retrauq.

"I still cannot believe the cafeteria is _outdoors_," Mikayla whined. "I mean it's just so...outdoorsy."

"Then go eat the set food, Micky," Lilly told her friend as she grabbed a tray and began putting a small container of cereal on her tray along with two pieces of french toast and a milk.

"Ew, no."

"Then shut up," Danni said. They all took their seats at their table and looked at the boys they shared their lunch table with. There were three tables together. One for the counselours and the last two for the campers.

"Ooo...is that appetizing piece of roadkill dead or alive?" Joe asked Danni with a serious face, indicating to her burnt pancake.

"Dead. Cuz ya know road_kill_. It's a burnt pancake Joe and I like em that way."

"I'd like em like that too...except drowned in butter and syrup smugded in between 10 other pancakes so the burnt one doesnt really have a taste."

"Do you think about these things?" Lilly asked her boyfriend.

"It get's boring in those tour buses!"

"_I GOT A MONKEY ON MY BACK IT_-" Mikayla snatched her phone and opened it, finding a text message.

"What. The. Hell? NO!" She turned to Miley and shoved the phone in her face.

"Seriously! Are you on drugs or something?! No!" Miley rolled her eyes and got out of the cafeteria, throwing her half empty tray into the garbage.

"YA KNOW THERE'S RECYLABLE BINS FOR FOOD YOU DON'T FINISH! DON'T KILL THE WORLD STEWART!" Mikayla turned around and glared at her campers.

"Wait so I have to take them canoeing by mys-"

"AH!" The counselors all hurried over to the screaming girl.

"What happened?" Ricki demanded from the kids.

"HE THREW A BANANA PEEL AT ME! AND NOT EVEN THE PRETTY YELLOWISH-GREEN KIND! BUT THE ICKY BROWNISH YELLOW KIND!" The girl snatched a piece of her cereal, milk and all, and threw it back at the boy.

"SHELBY!" Danni scolded the girl and looked at Joe and Lilly to indicate to calm the boy who was one of their campers. Lilly quickly rushed over to the boy while Joe was busy cleaning the cereal off his face.

"I swear if you guys start a food fight or so-" Joe started but was cut off by Shelby jumping on top of the table declaring a food fight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mikayla immediately ducked as the words 'food fight' came out of Joe's mouth and was currently on her way out of the cafeteria. Nick ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No way, you're not getting out of it." Mikayla shrieked and ran back in there grabbing a piece of better and slamming it in Nick's face.

Ricki grabbed Danni's arm and looked at her. "I realize this is fun and all b-"

"WHO. _THREW._ THAT?!" Everybody shut up and stared at a now pancake covered Miley Stewart who clearly wasn't happy. After a minute of silence Lilly suddenly interrupted with a, "Is that syrup preventing the pancakes from falling?" With clenched teeth Miley slowly nodded and Lilly burst out laughing on the table she was standing on. Suddenly everybody joined in with laughter and Lilly calmed down enough to see Miley with a face looking as if tears were threatening to fall.

"Oh god. Okay, I know you're a jerky butt but I'm still gonna help you, mkay?" Lilly suddenly did one of her super whistle skills and shut up the cafeteria.

"IF YOU'RE IN THE LIGHTING GROUP, YOU'RE CLEANING THE TABLES! COMETS ARE CLEANING THE FLOOR! EVERYBODY ELSE BETTER LEAVE BEFORE RICKI CALLS THEIR MOMS!" Suddenly a swarm of students left the cafeteria and several students in purple and yellow tye-dyed shirts students attempted at leaving, with a group of green and blue tye-dyed shirted kids. The counselors all prevented them from leaving, except for Lilly who was helping Miley clean herself up.

"Why are you helping me? I've been an uber jerk to you."

"Because. If I were to let you go through something, _I'd_ help you."

"I'm really sorry, Lilly."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just dump me and Danni and go with Amber and Ashley?"

"I don't know...I was tired of being a dork and wanted to be popular...I figured Amber and Ashley...they'd help."

"So you told them your secret? It took you 5 years to tell me!"

"I know, okay?! I'm sorry! I guess..everything was just boiling up and I wanted to have friends..."

"What were me, Oliver, and Danni? Roast beef?"

"No! You guys were awesome! I just...I wanted _more_ friends."

"Miley. That's the most retarded thing you've ever said. You wanted more friends? So you'd rather have a large group of people who didn't really like you instead of a small group of people who liked you for you?"

"Well...I don't know. I'm sorry Lilly."

"...Fine. I...forgive you. I guess. But I don't know if Danni is. I know Mikayla still won't talk to you."

"Psh, I hate Mikayla anyways. Seriously, Lilly, _Mikayla?!_"

"Mikayla's really cool."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Miley hopped off the stool and looked around the cabin.

"So are we gonna finish this room or what? I figure we can get off camp and go get some more magazines. Dad sent me my allowance. I figure for a week's worth of food that would leave me with...200 dollars."

"We can't just cut canoeing. Mikayla and Joe would have to deal with 20 kids themselves."

"So? Teachers do it all the time."

"No not canoeing though. Come on Miley. 20 kids per counselor. Kevin, Ricki, Danni, Nick, Joe, Mikayla. That's six counselors. Then they'd also have our campers, so that would be eight times 20, 200. We can't leave six teenagers with 200 kids who are probably high on sugar."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. Kevin and Ricki aren't teenagers. They're both 20, duh. Therefore, they'd be fine. Let's go." Miley grabbed Lillys arm and guided her off of the camp's campus.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! I BET MILEY, LIKE, IS HOLDING LILLY HOSTAGE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET OR SOMETHING AND IS THREATENING NOT TO LET HER GO UNTIL MILEY GETS ALL THE PANCAKE OFF HER UGLY FACE AND MAKES IT LOOK SLIGHTLY ATTRACTIVE! OH MY GOD! LILLY'S GONNA RUN OUT OF OXYGEN! THAT WOULD TAKE FOREVER!" Mikayla was screaming, pacing on the dock.

"MICKY! She's probably just late," Danni said, comforting Mikayla.

"AN HOUR LATE?! NO WAY JOSE!"

"Yo yo yiggity yo," Lilly said as she walked up with Miley, licking a popsicle.

"WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU BREATH? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?!" Mikayla was waving her hand in front of Lilly, nearly making it impossible for Lilly to count.

"4?"

"NO! IT'S...4. Okay! She's good! Wait, why are you with her? AND WHERE WERE YOU MISSY? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"We went and got some more magazines. We are so gonna win 'Most Awesome Cabin' this year."

"Oh well if we win that all will be good in the world, won't it Lilly?!"

"Micky, Micky, breath. Lils, how could you possible think all of us could deal with 200 kids? What happened?" Ricki pulled Lilly over from a Mikayla who was extremely close to punching Miley's lights out. Nick and Joe had to hold her back but she was extremely close to getting out of their grasp.

"I thought you guys would be fine...Me and Miley went to the drug store around the corner...we got some more magazines..."

"Lilly, you know you can't just leave."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Besides, I thought you said you hated Miley, and I quote, 'with every bone in her skinny little body'?"

"Well, I don't know..." Ricki sighed. The girl was clearly confused.

"Okay, Lils. Just...help out for the rest of the day. You get off with a warning, kay?"

"THANK YOU RICKI!!" The blonde developed the older girl in a huge hug and ran back to the group.

"PEOPLES! I AM MAJORLY SORRY! LIKE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT TO GET YOUR FORGIVENESS! YOU GUYS ARE THE CHEESE TO MY MACARONI!"

"Juno, much?"

"Danniella Zaner. You know very well that is the BEST movie ever written!"

"Eh..." Lilly gasped and glared at her friend.

"Just kidding..."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Of course!"

"WHOO!"

**A/N: Miley's gettin Lilly on her side again. Ooooh the suspence! Haha. Okay so POLL! I cannot decide so I need you guyses help. Vote in a review. Would you much rather like a:  
Nick/Mikayla & Kevin/Danni**

**or  
Nick/Danni & Kevin/Ricki**

**or**

**Nick/Mikayla & Kevin/Ricki**

**that's my only choices. So yeah, just lemme know.**


	6. They All Need to Hold On

**47 reviews in like...what, 5 chapters? You guys are awesome!!**

**Kevin/Danni & Nick/Mikayla - 2**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Danni - 3**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Mikayla - 1**

**That's the pairings score thingy so far. You guys can vote more than once, btw.**

**Disclaimer: I own a JB necklace..and 2 t-shirts...and like a kajillion posters(: And some old JB concert tickets...but no, no JB themselves. Or any HM stuffs.**

"So are we ready to get our swim on?" Lilly asked the group after all was forgiven and forgotten.

"Duuuuuh," Mikayla replied. The counselors stripped of their clothes to reveal their bikinis, for the girls of course, and swimming trucks, for the boys.

"So Lilly, you ever learn to flip into the water?" Miley asked her, referring to the lessons Miley had been giving Lilly before their fight.

"Nope. Haven't really practiced. I told you. I can't bend that way."

"Yet you can do Ollies and all that stuff." Lilly shrugged before going to the small dock. She grabbed hold of her noise and jumped up, grabbed her knees, screamed "Cannonball!" and landed with a huge splash. She arrived back to the surface to find a boy looking at her in awe before looking at the water, puffing his chest out, and declaring "I can do better. I'm DJ Danga after all."

"Then do better."

"Wait I need another body. Creates better splashes."

"Cheater!"

"Ya know what we need? We need to play chicken fight."

"To scared to do a cannonball, I see."

"Duh. Okay, partners! I call Lilly! Um...Kevin, Ricki...then...Nick, Danni...And Mikayla, you, you lucky duck, get Miley! There's..four teams -"

"Good math skills, Joe."

"Shut up, Lilly. Okay four teams. It'll be two teams against each other. Er...me and Lilly against...Kevin and Ricki. While we're doing that, it'll be Mikayla with Miley against Nick and Danni. Okay, go?"

Joe got underwater as Lilly slid on top of his shoulders. Kevin did the same for Ricki, as did Nick and, once Mikayla got her way, Miley. Mikayla refused to have 'that' sit on top of her. Once everybody was balancing, Joe started counting.

"Okay, ready? One...two...three." Joe had decided to use team names. Therefore, Team Loe charged at Team Revin. Team Nanni charged at Team Mikayla. And it was Team Mikayla because if Joe decided to name it Team Milayla, Joe'd get kicked where the sun don't shine. And Lilly really wanted to play.

"GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY BOOB!"

"GET YOUR BOOB OUT OF MY FOOT!"

"STOP WOBBLING TO THE LEFT!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BALANCE ME!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!"

Lilly and Danni exchanged quick glances before taking that as the perfect opportunity to push.

"AHHH!"

"OMG!"

"LILLY I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"JOE!"

"NICK!"

"WHOO!"

The four remaining contestants all wobbled over to each other and high fived each other, that is until Lilly began pushing.

"Cheater!" Lilly stuck her tounge out at the boy below the blonde's best friend and continued to push, fingers locked with Danni's. By now the group had attracted a group of children, aged eight to twelve.

"GO LOE! GO LOE!"

"SHUT UP! DANNI AND NICK ARE GONNA WIN!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP BETH!"

"MAKE ME ROB!"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Ricki and Kevin threatened at the same time, which caused each other to look at one another, which then caused their faces to become increasingly hot. Ah, 'adults', whatcha gonna do?

Meanwhile, Joe and Nick were several feet apart while Lilly and Danni were pushing each others shoulders.

"WHO'S TICKLING ME?! STOP!" Lilly looked around at Nick who quickly ducked his hands. Lilly then fell as Danni lost her balance. Both girls fell and soon both came up.

"SHE HIT THE WATER FIRST!"

"YEAH NICK DON'T DENY IT! YOU SAW IT!"

"STOP LYING JOE! SHE HIT THE WATER FIRST!"

"THEY HIT THE WATER AT THE SAME TIME!"

Meanwhile Miley was lying on a towel and Mikayla was watching the fight intently.

"HEY!" Everybody stopped and stared at her.

"I think that the only team not in this fight and setting a bad example for the youngings, should win. Right Miley? MILEY!"

Miley jumped up and pulled the earplugs out of her. "What?"

"Say yes."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Mikayla rolled her eyes and turned around and smirked at the others. "Any objections?"

"I HAVE AN OBJECTION!"

"DANNI HIT THE WATER FIRST! I SAW HER!"

"HOW COULD YOU SEE? YOU WERE ALREADY IN THE WATER!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes and got back into the water. She put one hand on Lilly's head and one hand on Danni's head before forcefully, and difficultly, pushing both underwater. Suddenly she got pulled under as well. She snatched her hands off their heads and rushed up.

"Mkay," she began, out of breath, "so I win, right? Awesome."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Nobody cares, Miley."

"Miley's on your team, Micky. She wins too."

"WHAT THE? NO! HER BOOB WAS IN MY FOOT THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Then me and Joe win."

"WHAT ABOUT ME AND NICK?"

"You get second."

Nick and Danni looked at each other and, besides Nick's overcompetiveness, shrugged it off.

"WE WANNA PLAY!"

"It's time to go."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life's a -"

Ricki suddenly made a coughing noise that Mikayla felt resembled the word 'language' and changed her message.

"I was going to say, _Ricki,_ life's a box of chocolates. Insert meaningful message here." The campers exchanged quizzical looks and picked up their small bags and headed back to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Okay so that..sorta...sucks. I love writing for Mikayla though. She's so fun to write xD I was gonna write something...I know I was...ugh...what was I gonna say?! Ugh, nvm. So this was sorta a filler. I know where I'm going though, no worries(:**


	7. Joe Has a Kung Fu Grip on Lilly

**51 reviews!! Yay! Oh, and little thing. Me and ForeverV are gonna work on ANOTHER story together. But this time it's gonna be on a new profile for our colab collections. It's gonna be a Nilly and a Jikayla. It's gonna be sorta unique how we write it, so be sure to check it out once we have it up! It's not coming up till around the summer, though.**

**Disclaimer: shuttheffupyoustupiddisclaimer**

"OMG! I GOT RADIO!"

"OMG! WHAT STATION?"

"Mikayla! You pushed me! I lost it!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"I think it was 'No Air' too."

"WHATTHEFRENCHTOAST?! NO! FIND THE SPOT AGAIN!"

"Will you guys just come on?"

Lilly and Mikayla whimpered for their loss of radio and followed the huge group up the hill.

"...Why aren't I filming?"

"Cuz you love us and you don't need to do anything today so they're letting you get some fresh air and exercise."

"ShuttheffupLils."

"Do you guys know where the boys are?" A tired Ricki asked the group.

Lilly opened and closed her mouth, reminding Danni of a fish and looked at Ricki.

"No ide-"

"BOO!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!"

"RAWR!"

"You have to admit, it was funny."

"You all jump out of trees at the SAME exact time. That was not funny."

"THATWASHILARIOUS!!" They all turned to see a blonde haired girl on the floor, laughing her guts out.

"She thinks it's funny."

"But Joe...she thinks saying the word **Pudding** is funny."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"See?"

Lilly absentmindedly raised her hand in the air, motioning for someone to grab it and help her up. Lilly stood up and brushed the leaves out of her hair and back. She turned towards Danni, Ricki, and Miley.

"Is there anything on my butt?" Danni and Ricki glared at Lilly.

"We're not looking at your butt, Lilly."

"Eh, you two suck." Lilly then twisted her body making herself looking like a dog trying to chase it's tail.

"My butt's good." They then continued on the hike. Lilly ended up trailing behind with Miley.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Soo..."

"Soo..."

"How's life?"

"Lilly..."

"What? Just wondering."

Miley laughed. "Well, Jake's been trying to call me. Or so my daddy tells me. If I could get some phone service, I'd be able to call him back."

"You guys are friends, right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't really spoken that much."

"Oh..."

"Oh no, it's just because he's been busy with this movie lately. His myspace fans are even trying to get him to make a record."

"Oooh, Hannah Montana has some competition."

"Shut up Lils. Besides, I don't think he's gonna do it. He likes acting to much."

"Oh..."

"NO!! RICKI!! DANNI!! GET THE BRANCH AWAY FROM THE HAIR!"

Miley and Lilly stopped talking and turned towards the 20 year old running from the 19 and 16 year old girls chasing him with branches. They walked up to Joe, Nick, and Mikayla and looked at the boys.

"I can tell you guys are trying your very hardest to help your brother," Lilly commented.

"I'm trying extremely hard," Joe commented.

"My muscles are about to fall off," Nick spoke up.

"Yeah, I can see. Your muscles just lying there and doing absolutely nothing to help your adult brother run away from two teenage girls," Miley said. They all looked at her. Since their three weeks of being here, Miley hadn't volunteered to be kind in a conversation at all.

"Er...yeah...this is exhausting," Nick said.

"WHAT IS IN MY HAIR?!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A STUPID SPIDER! IF YOU WOULD STAY STILL, WE'D BE ABLE TO GET THAT THING OUT!"

"GET THE SPIDER OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"STAY STILL!"

"This is better than cable," Mikayla commented. "Now if we were only like those rad wizard guys, like Larry Dotter, or whatever his name and like..whip up some popcorn, this would be gangster."

"Mikayla! I know we have confirmed I am the only gangster in this group!"

"Fiiiine, this would be stellar. Better?"

"Very."

"Lilizzle! I think we have confirmed we are BOTH the only gangsters in this group," Joe told his girlfriend.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Forgot bout cha." Joe did a fake gasp and looked at Lilly. "That is so rude!"

"Awwww, I ish sorry, Jojo."

"I forgive you!" Then Joe wrapped Lilly in a big bear hug. They both stayed like that for a while before a breathless Ricki commented.

"Awwwwww."

"SHUTTHEFFUPRICKI! COULD YOU NOT TELL THERE WAS A MOMENT HAPPENING?!"

"Excuuuuse me, Mikayla."

"You're excused."

"RICKI! GET THE SPIDER OUT OF MY HAIR!" Ricki then continued in running after Kevin with Danni, trying to get him to stay still so they could get the spider out of his hair.

"Hey, where are those things? You knooow? Short, annoying, rugratish?"

"THE CAMPERS?!"

"Yeah, those things."

"OHMYGOD! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Lilly, breathe. They're right there." Miley pointed to a meadow behind the group where a bunch of kids were running around and playing.

"Oh...well that sorta takes out the adrenaline."

**Kay so that's once again short and a filler. Sorry! I think that sorta re-developed Miley and Lilly's friendship a little more. This all falls into the plot people. Don't worry, more drama soon. This might be my last chapter for about a week because I'm behind on school. I have to work on a family tree for...wait for it...Reading class. Yeah, I don't get it either. I also have to do this dream vacation brochure thing for History. Blah. I'm also working on this RP site I run with a friend, and that needs more active care then this, so I'm sorry. I can still answer PMs and reply-worthy reviews, but the site is really the only way to talk to me. And aim, but I really don't give that out.**

**Score: I probably messed up on it somewhere, but this is the score so far for who ends up with who. I'll stop taking count in a few chapters.**

**Kevin/Danni & Nick/Mikayla - 2**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Danni - 2**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Mikayla - 1**


	8. It's Sorta Time for Joe to Fly

**Okay so...I'm sorta putting off my two projects to write for you guys. I've been thinking and I have absolutely no idea how long this series is gonna be. Probably until Camp Rock comes out and I write some Smitchie, which is incredibly cute. Then after a while I'll go back to Loe XD Sorry for anyone who hasn't seen IJToD. I haven't either but I just wanted to put that in cuz I couldn't think of any other movies(:**

**Disclaimer: Psh...no.**

Miley and Lilly were sitting at one side of the table, by themselves, eating lunch. Danni, Ricki, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and the rest of the campers were sitting on the other.

"Maybe I should sit with her? I mean...I'm her boyfriend...so I guess...right?"

"But then you'd have to sit with her," Danni advised.

"Yeah...which is why I'm currently not sitting with her."

"Joe, it doesn't matter if you like her friend's or not, you're her boyfriend and you need to sit with her." Everybody turned to stare at Nick.

"Since when are you the smart one?"

"Since you were born, Joe."

"But wait..I'm older then you."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Just go." Joe scotted over next to Miley and looked at the two girls. "Yo."

"Hey Joe!"

"Hey..."

"So ladies, what's up?"

"We're eating lunch."

"No?!"

"Yes!"

"Wow.." Lilly and Joe laughed and eventually Miley joined in. Lilly looked at her and could tell the discomfort on her face.

"So...what are we doing for the rest of the day, Joe? You know?"

"No clue. I do know that they needed Mikayla for the rest of the day, so she's not gonna be here."

"I think we're watching a movie...Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom."

"DUN DUN DUN!"

"...Wow Joe, okay so anyways, awesome! I love Indiana Jones. The latest one was so good! Did you see Shia Labeouf? Oh my god!"

"Yeah! He's so hot! I was all: oh my god!" The girls turned to the boy who had cleared his throat, rather loudly.

"Oh...right...Sorry Joey!"

"Ha, it's good. You guys wanna sit over with the rest of the-" But the bell rang, singling lunch was now over. The two groups stood up and gathered their campers with Lilly helping both Joe and Miley.

They all ushered the kids into the huge room and the counselors took a seat in the back. The order in which they sat was Miley, Lilly, Joe, Nick, Danni, Ricki, Kevin, then other counselors. The movie turned on and Ricki yelled at the kids to be quiet.

They all chatted throughout the movie, paying absolutely no mind to the movie unlike the campers. Then...the sacrifice scene.

"EWWWWWWW!"

"AWESOME!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

All the counselors looked at Ricki. "Who put the uncensored version in?!"

Ricki stood up and put the video on stop.

"WHO SWITCHED THE TAPES?!"  
Silence.

"I KNOW I did not put the uncensored version in."

Silence.

"Fine. You all can sit here until whoever decides to come clean, talks. No bathroom, no drinks, no sleep, until someone talks."

"...No bathrooms? Ricki, the parents can sue," Danni told Ricki as she took a seat.

"Psh, the kids gonna tell once his bladder goes out."

"Fine, but once this room starts smelling like pee, I'm leaving."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Ricki. It's not like it was graphic or anything," Nick told her.

"Yeah, but the fact is that they were to inmature to just deal with it. There's eight year olds here who might not be allowed to watch stuff like that."

"Hey, I'm gonna try to find some radio connection, anyone wanna come?" Joe asked the group.

"Er...I will, actually." Miley got up and followed Joe who shrugged and started playing around with Lilly's zune.

"Joe, Miley, if you break it, I'll kill you."

"I'm not gonna break it. I can work technology."

"Miley, watch him." Miley laughed and stuck up her thumbs.

"Got it."

The two walked around, Joe taking a step and jumping up and down trying to find a connection inside the building.

"So you and Lilly are pretty close, huh?" Joe nodded, paying attention to the zune.

"How long have you guys been dating, anyways?"

"Four months."

"You guys don't do month-iversary's or anything?" Joe shook his head.

"Oh...What is a zune, anyways?" Joe looked at Miley.

"It's like a PC iPod, I think. I don't know, it's cooler." He turned his attention back to the zune.

"Look, I know you and everybody else is still pissed at me because of what I did, right?" Joe didn't acknowledge her. "Lilly forgave me, why can't you guys? I said I'm sorry. I've tried to be yall's friend, obviously that's not good enough."

"Lilly forgives easily. Ever since you came back into Lilly's life, Lilly's been ignoring her responsibilites here and is ditching us for you. If you're really sorry, you'll just go away."

"Oh, like I knew she was gonna ditch you guys." Joe finally put the zune down, giving up on trying to find a signal and turned to look at Miley. His eyes were expressionless but his face looked pissed. Miley looked around. They were in the hallway connecting from the TV room to the bathrooms. If Lilly didn't see them, Joe'd be guilty. If Lilly did see them, then Joe would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Thinking quick, Miley grabbed Joe's arms and...

Lilly sat up. "I need to pee."

"Thanks for tellin us, Lils," Danni told her.

"You're welcome...bathroom...Ah ha! Bathroom. Be right back." She got up and walked over to the bathroom hallway, dancing to music in her head, ignoring the kids who were watching her. She opened her eyes once she walked into a wall and turned into the hallway. Her mouth dropped open at the sight she saw. Joe kissing Miley. Miley kissing Joe. Joe and Miley kissing.

That manwhore.

That slut.

**Okay so I'm a pretty big Moe hater. To write that was...like...ew-ish to me. So, there ya go. Some dramaaaa. So I am definitely not gonna update until I have at least finished my reading project. Once that's done I'll do a quick update but then I won't update until I've finished my History project. That's the only projects I have so far, though. Because there's only like..2 and a half weeks of school left! That means 2 and a half weeks until the premiere of me and ForeverV's new story!! We haven't created the account name yet, and the plot is sorta complete. We're gonna start working on it soon and we'll publish it soon.**

**Kevin/Danni & Nick/Mikayla - 2**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Danni - 4**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Mikayla - 1**

**You guys can vote more then once!**


	9. Lilly Hates She Really Doesn't Like Joe

**Projects are DONE. Finals are...not. Gah. Like a WEEK before the last week of school we get flooded with finals. Fun fun! Kay so sorry for some language...I hate doing that but I needed to.**

**Disclaimer: blah.**

**Score:**

**Kevin/Danni & Nick/Mikayla - 2**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Danni - 5**

**Kevin/Ricki & Nick/Mikayla - 1**

Lilly continued to stare.

Miley and Joe's lips continued to be connected.

Finally, Joe realized what he was doing and in a bolt of fury, pushed her off of him.

"What the frick monkeys?!" Miley screamed at him. "What was that?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You just kissed me!"

"No I didn't! You just kiss - Lilly!"

Lilly continued to stare. She could feel the tears coming on. Joe came near her and gently grabbed her arm, in which Lilly pushed it off.

"Yola! Guess who JUST finished filming her new movie!" Lilly turned and walked out the door, pushing past Mikayla and ran back to her cabin. Mikayla turned towards Danni, Ricki, Kevin, and Nick and back at Joe and Miley. She turned back to leave and chased after Lilly.

"Lilly?"

"Gmph artwahy."

"Lilly..."

"Go away!"

"Lilly, it's Mikayla."

"I don't care!"

"What happened?"

"Joe's a dick."

"How?"

"He kissed Miley." Mikayla's jaw dropped to the floor. Joe would never do that. Mikayla knew the Jonas boys and none of them would do that...

"Sweetie, are you sure he kissed her?"

"Yes!"

"And how are you sure?"

"Because! He's a dick! We've covered this!"

"Lilly."

"And Miley was all: what are you doing?! Blah blah blah."

"And you believed her?"

"Of course I believed her!"

"Why didn't you believe Joe?! He's your boyfriend!"

"Well I would have believed him if it didn't take him so long to disconnect his lips from hers."

"Boys are morons! They have slow reflexes!" Lilly groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, leaving a very pissed off Mikayla to go back to an empty room with Nick and Danni cleaning up and talking about Lilly, Joe, and Miley, of course.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Bathroom," the replied at the same time. Mikayla marched over to the boys bathroom and pushed the door open.

"This is the boys bathroom, Mikayla."

"Do I look like I care, Jonas?"

"Not really...Now leave."

"Joe, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything, my ass."

"Mikayla!"

"Joe. What. Happened?"

"She came on to me, I swear." Mikayla groaned and took a seat on the sink.

"You know she's in tears, right? She refuses to talk now. She believes Miley."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Miley's a manipulative bitch."

"But -! How?"

"Miley gained Lilly's trust, kissed you, and made Lilly lose all her trust and respect for you."

"Ugh!" Joe pounded his fist against the wall, causing a tile to fall off.

"Either you're really strong, or this building is gonna fall on us any second..."

"Mikayla..."

"Joe, if we don't get out of this, I just want you to know, I don't think you're as much of a dick as Lilly says you are."

"Mikayla, SHUT UP!"

"I mean, sure you can have your moments, like 15 minutes ago for example, but you're an overall good guy."

"Mikayla!" Joe rushed to Mikayla and pinned a now terrified and pissed girl against the wall.

"What, gonna kiss me too?" Mikayla pushed Joe's arm away and left the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Nick. You're brother's a dick." Once out of the room, Mikayla whipped her sidekick out and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey Jake? I need your help..."

**Ooo scary Joe! I don't know...I figure this is how Joe gets when he's furious -.-**

**Whateverssss.**

**Gah, I'm bored. You guys are probably gonna have a new chapter before tomorrow.**

**Oh and get this! My cousin and his fiance are expecting a baby! But that's not it. The initials have to be M and J and the girl likes the name Mikayla! And I was all: You know that's the name of Hannah Montana's rival, right? She's flippin awesome! and she was all: Really? Then that's a definite possibility!**

**She's awesome(:**

**Guys, feel free to start a conversation.**

**I don't bite through PMs XD**

**And go to ForeverV's story Shuffle later. I cowrite it, she's an amazing writer, we're gonna start a new story in the summer, and all your friends are doing it. -bursts into Paramore's 'Pressure'-**


	10. Mental Breakdown Time!

**Lalalalaaaaa. I have 'Everything' stuck in my head -.- Expect someone to be listening to it this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have the vitamin water that's on my left. Amazingly funny fangirl reactions belong to my friend Kelly. Other then that...nothing.**

"Lilly, get up. You're my new partner. Miley and Joe can have each other."

"NO THEY CAN'T!"

"Lilly, get UP."

"Go away Mikayla!"

"Do you not think I'm just as pissed? I mean the boy almost hit me!" Lilly jumped up from her bed.

"Joe did NOT almost hit you. Joe would NEVER almost hit ANYBODY."

"Well not technically hit me. He was just pissed and I wasn't trying to calm him down."

"Mikayla get OUT!" Mikayla rolled her eyes and left the cabin, after telling Lilly they were now partners because there was no way in hell she was working with Miley after this.

"Nick! Has Jake Ryan arrived yet?"

"Jake's coming?"

"Go AWAY Miley. Nobody wants to talk to you."

"I haven't seen him, Micky."

"That boy better get over here, soon."

"Hey Micky!"

"Jake!" Mikayla rushed over to her and friend and hugged him, causing him to topple over.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Miley!"

"Jake!" Mikayla grabbed Jake's hand and ushered him to an empty cabin. She sat him down on a bed and closed the door. "Okay, so, I need to talk to you, because I have no idea how I'm gonna deal on this on my own. I mean, sure, I have Nick, Danni, Ricki, and Kevin, but...still..."

"Mikayla...what happened?"

"Okay. So, Miley's a bitch, you know that, right?"

"What?"

"Keep up, zombie slayer. None of us have talked to her since before about 3 weeks before we came to camp."

"Why?"

"She joined the dark sides of pink nailpolish and fuzzy unicorns and rainbows and making snake noises with Amber and Ashley."

"She's friends with Amber and Ashley?"

"Yeah!"

"Mikayla, Miley would never be friends with them. I've known her longer then you and I know she'd never be friends with them."

"Jake! Are you seriously siding with her?!"

"Well...yeah." Mikayla slumped onto a bed, jaw dropped. Jake slowly left the room, leaving the stunned Mikayla, and went to find Miley.

"Er...Miles?" Miley looked up from the river she had been staring at and smiled at Jake before quickly frowning and glaring at him.

"What?" She replied in an icy tone.

"Are you friends with Amber and Ashley?"

"_No."_

"Right..I knew it..."

"No, Jake! I'm not - wait, what?"

"I knew you weren't friends with them..."

"You...You didn't believe them?"

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"Because...I know you Miley. And I figured you're smart enough not to be friends with someone like them."

"Really? You did - I mean, thanks Jake."

"You're welcome. So...my schedule's completely empty..."

"Really? The zombie slayer doesn't have any plans? For how long?"

"For a week."

"Oh, a week. The campers go home in two, then the counselors go home in three."

"Why are the counselors staying longer?"

"I don't know...clean up, get schedules and what not for next year."

"You coming back next year?"

"Probably not, Jake. Obviously they don't want me here, and it's not as fun without having friends here. They've seemed to get the other counselors to gang up on me as well."

"Well, I'm your friend. And I'm here for a whole week! Now let's go watch me on tv." Jake stood up and grabbed Miley's hand and starting walking around trying to find a room with a tv with cable before Miley stopped him.

"Jake, there's no cable here."

"Internet?"

"Nope."

"Radio?"

"Nope."

"You mean you guys haven't been watching me on tv?"

"Nope!"

"HOW HAVE YOU LIVED?!"

"Easily," Miley replied before casually strolling away, leaving a Jake Ryan, who was now beginning to have a strong comparison to a fish, behind. Jake then ran after Miley before stopping her.

"I just have one thing to say to you Miley Stewart."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and that is -"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JAKE RYAN!"

"OH EM GEE!! Sooooo HAWT!! HE HE HE LOOOOOOKED AT MEH!! I LUF HIIIIM!! I'MMA MAAAARREH HIIIIIIM!!"

"VANESSA! SHUT **UP!** YOU DONT WANT TO LOOK LIKE AN - OH MY GOD! HE LOOKED AT ME! OH MY GOD! HE'S RUNNING! GET HIM!" Miley and Jake ran from the two, well now more, obsessive tween girls. They finally stopped in Miley's cabin and found a sleeping Lilly Truscott.

"Well, she's sleeping. So she can't curse me out and kick me out of here."

"She's mad at you too?"

"Yupp."

"I wouldn't figure she'd be mad at you."

"Yeah, well, her boyfriend kissed me and she won't believe me or him, and she's really confused. She won't talk to anybody," she told him, her accent coming out.

"Her boyfriend?"

"Joe...Jonas...International Rockstar."

"Oh! Right! Yeah. He's cool. I wouldn't really think of him as someone who would cheat on someone."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Suddenly, Lilly started stirring in her bed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Jake?"

"Hey..."

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Mikayla called me...Lilly I'm sorry.." Lilly slumped back in her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

"WHY DOES THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW ABOUT MY SOCIAL LIFE, MILEY?!"

"Mikayla told him." Jake looked quizically at Miley before Miley brought her index finger over her lips.

"Ugh!"

"Joe's a jerk, Lils. You don't deserve that."

"Wait? Mikayla told you Joe did that?"

"...Yes?"

"Ugh!" Lilly got out of the bed, pushing the covers to the floor, and stormed out of the cabin, before bumping into a person.

"Move!"

"Lilly!" Lilly looked up.

"MOVE!"

"Lilly, you need to let Joe explain."

"No! Now, move!" Lilly began storming away, only to have Nick grab her arm.

"Let go!"

"Not until you agree to let Joe explain!"

"No!" By now Lilly was starting to let tears fall. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" Lilly began pounding on Nick's chest, sobbing. Nick carefully brought her over to a wall, letting her slide down on it before she began sobbing into his chest. "Let go...Let go..." She quietly whispered into his chest.

Nick tried to soothe her, rubbing her back, before bringing it up to her hair. Joe was walking by, carefully thinking. He stopped when he saw Lilly. His face clearly showed he was heartbroken. He took a step to Lilly, then Nick looked up and used his free hand to tell him to go away. Joe grimaced at walked away, desperately trying not to look back at Lilly.

After Nick concluded Lilly had finally calmed down, he brought her face to look at his. "I know this is gonna sound like a stupid question but...what's wrong?" Lilly rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Well, the thing with your brother and Miley and then Jake told me that Mikayla told him that it was **Joe** who kissed Miley and I don't know who to believe because like Miley was sitting right there, and I know Miley was my friend, then not my friend, then my friend again and I don't know who to believe and everything's just so confusing!"

"And this all happened within the span of two days, correct?"

"...Yeah..."

"Okay then...wow, you have a lot on your plate."

"Not helping, Nicholas!"

**So I think that's the biggest chapter I've ever written. Hah, no one sang 'Everything'. I swear, that baby's stuck in my head since...earlier today(:**

**Okay SO I forgot all about the fact I have to study because Tuesday starts finals. yay...**

**That was sarcasm, buddy.**

**Plus, I have to work on my roleplaying board me and Kelly are in charge of.**

**And yes Vanessa, you are the crazy Jake Ryan fan.**

**And lastly, the ship votes are done. I've picked the two winning relationships.**


	11. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**Okay so that...wasn't my longest chapter. But it was still pretty darn long!**

**Disclaimer: I have no witty comment to say that I don't own anything but a roleplaying website.**

Lilly wiped her eyes as Nick helped her up. She had just spilt all of her feelings to him. Even the ones that had nothing to do with this entire situation. Including the one about how she dumped Oliver in preschool because his mother accidentaly ran over every single one of his crayons after he oh-so-smoothly dropped them in the driveway in which they rolled down and Oliver's mother backed out of the driveway.

"Thanks Nicky."

"For what?" Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. My mom told me to say thank you to someone whenever they did something nice to me. I guess you...just listened to me. And you weren't biased towards your brother or anything."

Nick smiled at his friend. "Lils, I need you to listen to me. Okay?" Lilly slowly nodded. "I know you're regaining your friendship with Miley, and I respect that you're happy about this, but do you think that maybe there's the slight possibilty that she kissed him, instead of the other way around?"

"But Jake told me that Mikayla told him that Joe kissed Miley."

"Was Jake with Miley?"

"...Yes."

"Well there you go."

"But Miley tried really hard to gain all of our trust this summer. Would she really crush it all like that?"

"Lilly, Joe's your boyfriend. And my brother. And I know that he likes you...a lot. He wouldn't want to damage a relationship that he cares so much about like this." Lilly sat there, thinking.

"Lilly, do you think maybe Miley tried to ruin you and Joe's relationship so, you said she's friends with Amber and Ashley, right? And Amber and Ashley are jerks, right?" Lilly nodded twice. "Maybe they got her to try and ruin you and Joe's relationship so that Amber or Ashley could get Joe to themselves."

Lilly's head snapped up at Nick. She'd spent two days thinking about why one would kiss the other and she hadn't come up to that conclusion. "You're smart, Nick." Nick laughed at Lilly. Lilly looked at Nick for a second before slowly taking steps in the direction of the cafeteria. "Betcha I can beat you to the cafeteria," she said, before running towards it. Nick looked at Lilly as if she were crazy and realized she was beating him.

"Hey! That's not fair! Lilly!"

They got into the cafeteria at the same time, laughing uncontrollably. They stopped laughing to realize their table was watching them. Joe was on one side of the table, the group in the middle, and Miley on the other side. Nick and Lilly quickly got their food and started walking over to the table, side by side. When they reached the section where Joe was, Nick 'accidentaly' bumped Lilly into the seat, causing her not only to sit directly across from Joe, but most the food on her tray fell over.

"Nick, I'm gonna kill you!" Lilly quickly began reaching for her food, Joe doing the same. Soon, as Lilly was reaching for an apple, Joe reached for the same apple. Their hands touched. Both looked at each other and quickly took their hands apart, blushing. Finally, Joe looked back at Lilly.

"Lilly, we need to talk."

"That's all anybody wants to do with me! Talk! Talk, talk, talk. Why doesn't somebody want to do something different? Like...play charades!"

"Lils..." Lilly looked at her food, stucking some of the spaghetti in her mouth.

"Can't talk. Eating." As soon as she swallowed, she piled more spaghetti in her mouth before Joe's hand was on top of hers, preventing her from sticking the food in her mouth.

"Lilly.."

"Joseph.."

"Can we please talk?" Lilly looked at the group in the middle. They were all anxiously watching the exchange, but as soon as Lilly looked their way, they began talking animatedly, all about different subjects. Lilly sighed and stood up, grabbing Joe's wrist and ushering him out of the cafeteria. When they got out of the cafeteria, Lilly let go of his wrist and looked at him, letting him talk.

"Okay well...first...I'm really sorry, Lils."

"Lilly."

"I'm really sorry, Lilly. I didn't kiss her. I would never kiss her."

"But Jake told me...and then Mikayla told me about what happened...and..."

"Jake didn't know what he was talking about. Lilly, she came onto me. She kissed me."

"But you didn't fight back."

"I didn't have time to register what happened. But I did push her off. And then she yelled at me and blamed me and now you're mad at me and it's just -" Joe stopped talking and Lilly turned to him. Was he...crying? If there's one thing Lilly can't stand is crying. Because then it makes Lilly cry. And Lilly doesn't like crying.

"Joe..." Lilly said, blinking back tears. Joe looked up at her. Suddenly - _YOU PUT ON QUITE A SHOW, REALLY HAD ME GOING, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO GO, CURTAINS -_

"MIKAYLA!"

"I fell, I fell!" Suddenly Mikayla dropped to her knees. "See?" Lilly rolled her eyes and grabbed Joe's hand, again, and led him somewhere else.

"THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS! SHUT UP NICK! THEY COULD HEAR US!" Lilly then pulled him into her cabin, closing the door, preventing any noises from being heard.

"Hi."

"Hi Joe."

"Okay so..what were you going to say?" Joe took a seat on the bed, Lilly followed his actions.

"Joe...I'm so sorry I ever doubted it. I don't know, I guess Miley just made me believe she was truly sorry. I don't know why I fell for it, though. She was never a good actress. But I'm so sorry. I should have believed you first. She lied to me before, why wouldn't she do it again? And I didn't listen to your explanation, either. God, I'm such a jerk." Lilly fell onto her pillows and grabbed one and put it over her head. Joe scooted closer to her and gently removed the pillow and began stroking her hair.

"No Lilly, you're not. You're just...naive."

"Oh, thanks."

"No, Lilly, please. You didn't know better. It was a stressful situation and you went with the quickest answer to get rid of the stress."

Lilly turned back up at Joe and opened her eyes.

"I love you, Joe." Lilly bit her lip. She loved Joe. One second she wanted to rip all of that pretty hair out of his head now..she loved him.

"I love you too, Lilly," Joe said as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Lilly's lips.

**Chapter 11. Loe actionnnn. But I'm not done yet. Ooooh no. I still have more to go. And tomorrow - the last day of school! Whoo!**


	12. Here They Are

**Yoooooo. Hi(: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School got out and I've been super busy with my site and I've been hanging out with my friends a lot because one is gonna go to camp for the whole summer...so...yeah. Next chapter's the last one!**

**Disclaimer: This thing is seriously depressing. I mean...forealz.**

If you were to look for Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott, you would be able to find them by a tree, whispering to each other with Lilly occassionaly falling over laughing. A Nick Jonas was talking to a Danni Zaner and were currently lying on seperate beach towels watching, or trying to, their group. Well, Nick was. Danni was currently reading a book.

"Danni, what are you reading?"

"Your mom." Nick looked over at the cover of the book, trying to catch a glimpse of what the title was. Danni noticed this and hid it. "Dann_i_," Nick whined, drawing out the 'i' sound.

"Wait, what is this? Nick Jonas is..whining. I thought that was reserved for Frankie?"

"Well Frankie's not here, is he? A Joe's currently all lovey-dovey with Lilly. Kevin's...somewhere, so there needs to be one whining Jonas at all times."

"No, seriously, when did you start whining?"

"When you wont let me see the book!" Danni stuck her tounge out at him and that's when Nick began to chase her. Danni quickly turned and ran away but Nick was faster and soon began catching up to her. Danni, who was beginning to run out of breath, threw the book on the floor, allowing him to get it. Nick continued running after her, ignoring the book he almost ended up tripping on.

Lilly and Joe watched the chase between Nick and Danni. Finally, Lilly looked at Joe with a 'did-I-not-tell-you?' look on her face. "See! See, see, see?!"

"Since when did this happen?"

"Just now, duh. But it's been building up all summer."

"But I usually notice these things!"

"Well...you...didn't."

"Very nice, Lils."

"Shut up. Now watch, they are GOING to get together by the end of summer."

"...You mean today."

"When's the bus getting here anyways?"

"Like, an hour."

"WHAT?! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR FOR NICK AND DANNI TO GET TOGETHER?! WE NEED BACKUP!"

"LET'S GET KEVIN!"

"AND RICKI!"

"LET'S GET KEVIN AND RICKI!"

"AND MICKY!"

"LET'S GET KEVIN, RICKI, AND MICKY. Haha, that rhymes."

"Joe!"

"Right!" Joe and Lilly put their backs together and stuck their fingers up like a gun. They slowly turned in circles, walking around.

"I found Kevin and Ricki!"

"Shhh!"

"_I found Kevin and Ricki!_" Lilly whispered. Sure enough, she found them. They were by the small playground nobody but the little kids went to during free time and were sitting on one of those things that were attached to two metal bars that you held onto. It was a log-type thing and when you stepped onto the lop-type thing you had to move without falling over.

"THEY LIKE EACHOTHER!" Immediately Kevin and Ricki's heads snapped to Joe and Lilly. "And you told me to be quiet, Joe. Very nice. Well...never mind you two love birds! We'll just get Mikayla!" Lilly grabbed Joe's right arm and pulled him towards the lake.

Mikayla got out of the lake and went over to her towel, preparing to attempt to tan herself when suddenly she felt somebody trip over herself. She opened one eye and looked at the body on the floor, trying to get back up.

"Hell_o_ Lilly," Mikayla said, dragging out the 'o'.

"Micky! Help!"

"Hmm?"

"NICK AND DANNI! WE NEEDA GET 'EM TOGETHER!" Micky sat up and looked around, finally spotting Nick and Danni laughing trying to get each other into the water.

"I think they're doing a fine job of that on their own."

"We need to make them realize they like each other," Joe spoke up.

"Oh. Oh! Got it!" Micky got up and casually walked over to the pair who were to busy laughing at each other to notice her. Suddenly, Mikayla screamed into Nick's ear. "KISS HER BEFORE I SLAP YOU, NICK JONAS!" Mikayla ran back to Lilly and Joe. She turned around and found a very very red Danni and an even redder Nick glaring at them. But suddenly, Nick listened to Mikayla. Sure the girl might be insane, but she was smart too. And knew relationships. So Nick turned back towards Danni and kissed her, square on the lips.

If you were to look for Mikayla Simmons, Miley Stewart, Lillian Truscott, Joseph Jonas, Nicholas Jonas, Kevin Jonas, or Dannielle Zaner, you would find them on a bus filled with over 50 kids. With air conditioning. Plus, Ratouille was playing, so that left half of the kids entertained. Some were passed out. The older ones were attempting to get phone service to add each others numbers.  
God forbid they wrote it on a piece of paper and added it later.

Lilly slammed her head on the seat. "How is watching a rat cook, entertaining?"

"It's a cute movie, Lils."

"A cute movie, Micky, is Disturbia."

"Disturbia's awesome!" Danni exclaimed.

"How is Disturbia cute? He falls into a pile of dead bodies."

"..."

"It has Shia Labeouf!"

"Yeah! Hah! Danni and I so poned you, Micky."

Meanwhile, while the three girls were discussing Disturbia over Ratouille, two of the three Jonas boys were attempting to get Kevin to stop texting Ricki.

"Come on, you'll talk to her again. She's out of school. Get her to come on tour with us or something."

"I'll ask Ricki if you ask Danni." Nick glared at Kevin.

"Fine."

"Can I ask Lilly?"

"Have fun, Joe."

"WHOO!"

"What about Mikayla, though?" Kevin asked.

"Idea!"

"I'm scared, Kevin."

"Me too, Nick." The two brothers knew what Joe having an idea meant. They cautiously watched as Joe talked to the three girls. After a couple of seconds the girls faces lit up and they began nodding eagerly. Joe's hand slipped behind his back and he gave the two a thumbs up. Kevin and Nick smiled and rolled their eyes.

Typical.

**So I'm really, really, disappointed by this chapter. I rewrite it a good five times, too.**

**Friday - Camp Rock. Amazing. It was my birthday too, which was awesome. I truly expected CR to suck, because everyone was saying it would, but it was actually pretty good, I thought.**

**I got tickets to the LAST BU tour date(:**

**Lawn seats, but there's no bad seat at a JB concert.**

**Me and ForeverV added our story. It's called 'Take Me Away' and our account is 'JVWritingx3'**

**I think.**

**Next chapter is the last one and there's no sequel to this. I have a new story in mind.**


	13. Their Time is Here

**Last chapter! No sequel. But I'm having a NickXMikayla story coming up soon and a Camp Rock fic once there's a section, so be on the lookout!**

**Disclaimer: -.- -sigh- No I don't own the JB or HM. I own the people who aren't in the TV show, though.**

**So I don't remember anyone's screen name and had to look them up. So, for a reminder, here's the screen name's of the people mentioned in this chapter.**

CandyCoated - Lilly

Outofthefire - Danni

DJDangaaa - Joe

MickyYaKnow - Mikayla

BandanaBoy - Kevin

StuddMuffinJ - Nick

DontForgetMe - Ricki

CandyCoated has entered La La Land

BandanaBoy has entered La La Land

Outofthefire has entered La La Land

DontForgetMe has entered La La Land

StuddMuffinJ has entered La La Land

MickyYaKnow has entered La La Land

DJDangaaa has entered La La Land

MickyYaKnow: of course, Joe's last.

CandyCoated: you were RIGHT before him, Micky.

MickyYaKnow: Lilly! He didn't know that!

DJDangaaa: :-P

BandanaBoy: La La Land?

MickyYaKnow: brb

CandyCoated: ...it's cool.

DontForgetMe: I like it.

Outofthefire: Me too.

StuddMuffinJ: ahshdkhd

CandyCoated: ?

StuddMuffinJ: sorry, frankie fell on the computer.

DontForgetMe: nice.

DJDangaaa: im hungry.

CandyCoated: oh my god. I have an amazing idea! why dont you get food then?

DJDangaaa: ...that is an amazing idea.

CandyCoated: you're not getting any food, are you?

DJDangaaa: nope.

DJDangaaa: Nickkkkkkkkkkk

StuddMuffinJ: no.

Outofthefire: haha.

DJDangaaa: Kevinnnn

BandanaBoy: no.

DJDangaaa: fine! leave me to starve!

StuddMuffinJ: okay.

BandanaBoy: have fun.

MickyYaKnow: im back!!

CandyCoated: you went away?

MickyYaKnow: arf.

MickyYaKnow: guess who asked me, not Miley, out?!

CandyCoated: Justin Timberlake?

DontForgetMe: Shia Labeouf?

MickyYaKnow: ...

MickyYaKnow: Jake!

CandyCoated: Ryan?

MickyYaKnow: mhm.

DontForgetMe: ooo

MickyYaKnow: you okay with that, Lils?

CandyCoated: yeah...

MickyYaKnow: okie madokie.

StuddMuffinJ: we have to leave for an interview later, you guys.

BandanaBoy: we just got home.

DJDangaaa: ...im prepared to whine.

StuddMuffinJ: its through phone. we dont have to go anywhere.

DJDangaaa: YES! all three of us?

StuddMuffinJ: yupp.

BandanaBoy: i can do that.

DJDangaaa: let's reflect.

Outofthefire: joe, that requires thinking. you okay for it?

DJDangaaa: YES!

CandyCoated: reflect. i became friends with miley again, miley continued to be a turd, danni's dating nick, kevin's dating ricki, and micky's dating jake.

DJDangaaa: I wanted it to be more sentimental then that, but yeah. thank you, lilly.

CandyCoated: anytime.

DontForgetMe: i gotta go, dinners ready. bye.

CandyCoated: byebye

DJDangaaa: ciao.

Outofthefire: bye

BandanaBoy: bye

StuddMuffinJ: bye

MickyYaKnow: bye ricki!!

DontForgetMe has left La La Land

MickyYaKnow: you guys are coming over later, right?

StuddMuffinJ: yeah

BandanaBoy: of course.

DJDangaaa: DUHHH

Outofthefire: hellz yeahhh

CandyCoated: YESSSS

And in the stereo in the corner of Lilly Truscott's room, there was a song playing. Lilly had bought the CD from the store after arriving home and had one song on repeat.

_Gone are the days of summer, we couldn't change it if we tried._

**It's done. Complete. Yupp. The end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, alerted, ect. You guys rock! No pun intended.**

**Rememberrr, Take Me Away on the account: JVwritingx3**


End file.
